Kuroko no Kyoku
by mikklystar
Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Michi no Tochuu

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: I got really hooked on Kuroko no Basuke, and this idea suddenly came to me when I was listening their character songs. Also, I might not include all the character songs here, but I'll include most of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter One: Michi no Tochuu**

It was a Friday evening and a tall redhead was seen sitting at the window seat of Maji fast food restaurant, eating a pile of burgers and talking to himself-

"Kagami-kun, what do you think about singing?"

-or not.

A boy with light blue hair could be spotted sitting across him if you are very observant.

"Huh? Singing?" The redhead, now identified as 'Kagami', stared at his companion. "Well, I suppose it's normal. What's with the sudden question, Kuroko?"

"The question just popped into my head."

Kagami raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Finishing his last bite, he cleared the tray and walked out with Kuroko.

"Hey! The red-haired guy in front! Wait!"

The two stopped in their tracks as a stranger ran up to them.

"What do you want?"

The stranger had orange hair and deep green eyes, wearing a suit that fitted his lean figure perfectly.

"I'm Mouni Ren from IRO Music Corporation, and we are currently having a programme where we get normal people to publish their own singles. You really stand out on the streets, so I was thinking of inviting you to this programme."

"Huh? No way."

The man seemed very surprised at Kagami's reply. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Why not, Kagami-kun. I think it is great."

"WAHH! Where did you come from?" Ren took a step back at Kuroko's appearance.

"I was here from the very beginning."

"If you think its great why don't you join?" Kagami retorted, ignoring Ren's outburst.

"I will join if Kagami-kun joins."

"EHHH?" Ren seemed surprised. "Well, we'll be more than delighted if you participate too."

_Kuroko's… singing… I wanna hear it… Wait, what am I thinking?_ Lightly shaking his head, Kagami returned his attention back to the two, only to realize that Kuroko had already agreed to the man, for both of their participation.

"Well then, have a good day." Kuroko bowed to Ren.

"Err… You too." Ren returned the gesture stiffly.

"What just happened?" Kagami finally questioned after the orange hair was out of their sight.

"We'll be recording tomorrow, 10am at IRO Music Corporation."

"I see… Wait, what? Why did you agree for me too?"

"I did say I'll only do it if Kagami-kun does. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's meet at the basketball court and head there together." Kuroko said expressionlessly before parting with Kagami, who was still trying to process what happened.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

the next morning, 9.30am

"Good morning, Kagami-kun"

"WOAH! Stop appearing out of nowhere!"

"You should have expected this since we arranged to meet here."

Kagami sighed, _why did I come here again? I could have just ditched Kuroko__**. 'Cause you really wanna hear him sing.**__ Oh, right. Wait, what? **LOL, snap out of it.** __**He's leaving!~**_

He turned to where Kuroko was, and saw that his second conscious (if there was such a thing) was right. Kuroko was at least 20 feet away from him.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

at IRO Music Corporation

"Ah, you must be Kagami Taiga-kun, right? Well, what are you waiting for, get in the recording room. We only have till 11am today, since someone else had booked the place after."

Kagami was ushered into the room, handed a headset and score, and told to begin when he is ready.

What the heck? There aren't even any lyrics on this! And how did they know that I can read music notes? Kuroko doesn't know that…

"Alright, just relax and sing whatever words that comes to your mind. Ready?"

_What?_ Kagami hurriedly put on the headset and went in front of the mike. He scowled at Kuroko's expressionless face. _This is your entire fault, Kuroko. Remember this! I'll see how you do when you record!_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

after 45 minutes…

"Alright, it should be fine now, let's do the real recording and finish this up!" The mixer seemed very amazed at Kagami's voice and abilities. They had been refining it for the past half an hour.

The music started playing and Kagami took a deep breathe. Clearing his mind, he opened his mouth and lyrics starting flowing out.

**Michi no Tochuu by Kagami Taiga (C. Tomoki)**

Kyou no owari no kaze to nakama no koe  
Yuuyakeiro no kata o narabete aruku

Onaji omoi ga kureta deai (We need each other)  
Are kara dore dake (Do my best for us)  
Ore tachi tsuyoku nareta ka na

Itsu no hi ka itsu no hi ka kokoro kara no egao de  
Issho ni yorokobiaeru you ni  
Kore kara mo hitasura ni hikari ga shimesu ashita he  
Aserazu jibun no pace de  
Doko made mo tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu de kyou mo  
Owaranai yume to aruiterun da  
Mada tooku kanawanai ore nara ore de ii sa  
Zettai akiramenai kara

Kagami opened his eyes at the last note died off.

"It's prefect! Okay, thank you for your participation, Kagami-kun!"

He let out a sigh of relief. This singing business was tougher than he thought. Alright, now it's your turn to suffer, Kuroko.

"Good work, Kagami-kun"

"Yeah."

"WAH! Where did this guy come from?"

"I was here from the beginning."

"Really? I didn't notice your presence at all."

"its fine, I'm used to it."

"Err… Are you Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko gave a nod.

The mixer gave a sigh. "What should we do? I thought you didn't come today so we spent all the time on Kagami-kun. We can't record for you today."

"Well, I don't really mind not recording-"

"No! You must do it. You said you would if I did. And it's your turn to suffer." Kagami glared at Kuroko.

The other two sweat dropped at Kagami's declaration.

"Well then, why don't we arrange another day for you to come then?"

"Okay, I don't mind."

The mixer let out a breath of relief. "Alright then, I'll contact you again."

"Thank you very much." Kuroko bowed to the mixer, and exited, Kagami following behind him, seemingly unhappy about Kuroko's lack of suffering.

"You should seriously work on being more visible."

"It can't be helped. And it's better for me this way. For various reasons."

Kagami groaned. They exited IRO Music Corporation together, but was met with yet another surprise.

"EHHHHH? Kuroko-chii! And Kagami-chii too! What are you two doing here?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Alright! Done! What did you think about the first chapter?

I hope you liked it! I'll try to update when I can, but I can't promise that it'll be regular since I'm very busy this year. !

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. So are constructive criticisms. But negative (and annoying) personal opinion about how some character can just "go to hell" or stuff like that is strictly disallowed.

Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2:Enter the GenerationOfMiracles

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Thank you, those who found my story great and reviewed with words of encouragement. It really boosted up my confidence. I hope this chapter will meet your expectations too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter the Generation of Miracles!**

"So, why is everyone here?"

It was one week after Kagami's recording at IRO Music Corporation. This time, Kuroko and Kagami are there again for Kuroko's recording. But standing in front of them, at the IRO Music Corporation's lobby, was Kiseki no Sedai.

"Tetsuya, I see that the leech is still hanging around you." Akashi ignored Kuroko's question with an insult at Kagami.

"Hey! Who are you calling a leech? And I'm only here to watch him suffer after what he put me through last week!"

"No one asked you to tell us that." Murasakibara commented while munching on barbecue-flavored chips.

"Why are you all here?" Kuroko asked again before a fight broke out.

"Well, it's like this…"

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

one week ago…

"EHHHHH? Kuroko-chii! And Kagami-chii too! What are you two doing here?"

In front of the two was Kise Ryouta, who is still as eye-catching as ever. In fact, even more so with his loud exclamation just seconds ago.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Good morning."

"Kuroko-chii! ~" Kise sang as he pulled Kuroko into a hug. "Did you come here to find me? How did you know that I was coming here today?"

"I didn't know that. Kagami-kun and I came here to record his song today."

"Eh?" Kise had a dumbfounded look on his face. "EHHHHHHHHHH? Kagami-chii, you are a singer? Why didn't I know that? You didn't even mention it once even after knowing that I'm a model! Actually, you don't even look like someone who sings! When did this happen? EHHHHHHH? How did Kuroko-chii know?"

A vein popped from Kagami's forehead. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"Says the man who is louder." Kagami glared at Kuroko. "Kise-kun, please calm down. Kagami-kun isn't a singer."

"Eh? Then what did you mean before?"

"A random dude just wanted me to join something. And this guy agreed for me too when I wasn't paying attention." Kagami pointed at Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"What Kagami-kun meant was, a person named Mouni Ren from this company wanted us to participate in a programme where normal people get to publish their own singles. I agreed for us since it seemed interesting. We came here today to record Kagami-kun's song."

"I see… Eh? Kuroko-chii is going to sing too? Why only Kagami-chii then? Eh?"

"There wasn't enough time, so I'll be recording on another day."

"I see…" A glint seemed to appear in Kise's eyes. "Well, I have an appointment to rush to. Nice seeing you, Kuroko-chii! And Kagami-chii too!" He sang as he jogged into the building.

"Don't call me 'Kagami-chii'!" Kagami called after Kise, and grumbled, "and why does it sound like I'm an afterthought?"

"I didn't realize that Kagami-kun was concerned about Kise-kun's thoughts of him. Also, it doesn't only sound like you are an afterthought. You ARE an afterthought."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I have no intention of getting beaten up. Let's hurry to school. Coach wanted to meet us at 1pm."

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

with Kise, after his appointment

Kise ran to the bathroom and dialed someone on his phone. "Akashi-chii! There something important I need to let you know!"

"Ryouta, this better be very important. I was in the middle of a shoji match."

Kise gulped at the thought of the punishment he would get later. "It's about Kuroko-chii! He's going to sing! I mean, he is going to record a single!"

"Usual place in 5 minutes." Kise stared at his phone after Akashi cut the line. 5_ minutes. What?_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

after explaining to Akashi, and the rest of KNS who were there for unknown reasons

"Heh, Kuro-chin's singing. I want to hear it too." A lad with a height of over 2meters said, while sucking on a lollipop.

"Hmph. It's a waste of time. I would expect him to use the time to practice shooting instead. On the side note, today's lucky item is a toy duck." The green-haired guy pushed up his spectacles, as if to emphasize his point."

"Aomine-chii, don't you have anything to say about this?" Kise directed it at the tanned boy who was spinning a basketball on top of his finger.

"Har? Why would I? What Tetsu want to do with his new light is none on my business."

_He's sulking. I know he is._ Kise and Midorima thought in unison.

"Th-then, what about Akashi-chii? What should we do about this?" Kise asked their previous captain.

"Atsushi, Daiki, Shintaro, Ryouta." All four turn their heads to Akashi. "We'll be participating in this programme as well."

All four of them stared at him blankly. After a while, Murasakibara finally broke them out of their shock by agreeing to it with a "sure".

Kise was the first to respond after him. "Well, I don't really mind. My manger will most likely agree too, since it will increase my popularity."

Midorima pushed up his spectacles again. "If it's Akashi's decision, I'll go with it."

They then proceeded to stare at Aomine expectantly.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because this is Akashi's decision, alright? It's not like I want to see Tetsu or hear his singing or anything like that."

_He just exposed his inner thoughts. _Kise sweat dropped at this.

"Well then, since everyone is agreeable to this. Ryouta."

"Yes!"

"We'll leave the necessary arrangements to you. That's it for today. Everyone's dismissed." Without another word, the captain with heterochromia stalked off.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

back to present time

"…and I managed to sign us all up by pulling some strings~" Kise said cheerfully.

"I see. Let's go up then. We are going to be late." Kuroko calmly headed to the elevator, ahead of the group. "Kagami-kun, please come back to earth." He added as Kagami stayed rooted to his spot even as everyone else moved.

"Huh? Hey! Wait!"

"Close the door." Akashi ordered, with no plans on waiting for Kagami.

"Hai…" Kise, who was unfortunately closest to the buttons in the lift, closed the door on Kagami.

_Sorry, Kagami-chii, but I can't defy Akashi-chii._ He mentally apologized to Kagami.

-To be Continued-

* * *

Done! Sorry for not putting a character song in this chapter. But I thought it was an appropriate place to end this chapter. Well, everyone chapter will have one or two character songs after this, depending on how it goes.

Anyway, I'm wondering if I should just make Kuroko's songs the last. Since it is the most anticipated by everyone (Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami I meant). So I'll like some reviews! Should I let Kuroko sing next chapter, or keep it till the end?

Also, once again, thank you very much to those who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. I'm really encouraged by all of you.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Copy?

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Okay, I've made my decision after much consideration of how the story will flow. Apologies to those who wanted to see how Kuroko's songs would go first, 'cause I've decided to save it for the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perfect Copy?**

"Oh, you're here already?" The mixer turned around and was stunned at the various hair colors. "Wow. Err, are you all Akashi Seijuro-san, Murasakibara Atsushi-san, Aomine Daiki-san and Midorima Shintaro-san, friends of Kise Ryouta-kun?"

"Yes, we've been looking forward to this for a while, especially after hearing that our friend, Tetsuya, will be recording today too." Akashi replied the mixer with an overly friendly smile on his face. "I hope it will go smoothly today. I assume that an appropriate amount of time have been arranged for ALL of our recordings today?" he added with a hint of threat in his voice, if the arrangements was otherwise.

"Why yes, of course. We have booked the studio for the whole day today. A-anyway, who shall we begin with recording with? All the scores have already been prepared based on the information that Kise-kun have provided us with."

Everyone, except Akashi, turned to Kuroko at this question. It was obvious who they wanted to hear first. Just as they were about to suggest it, the door slammed open and revealed a panting Kagami.

"Kise, you bastard! Why didn't you wait? Thanks to you I got pestered by your fans who demanded me to get signatures for them from you!"

"Ka-kagami-chii, well, Akashi-chii said to close so I… Anyway, I'll get those signatures ready for you later. A-ha-ha-ha-ha…" He trailed off at Kagami's glare.

**THOK!**

A pair of scissors nailed itself on the door, right beside where Kagami stood.

"Shut up, you are too loud." Akashi sent a glare hundred times scarier than Kagami's to him. The mixer seems to stiffen as the tension in the room. "Well, I think Ryouta should go first. Since you are more experienced in things like this, why don't you show us an example?"

"Eh? But I'm only a model! It's the first time I'm record-" he got silenced with a look from Akashi. "I-I mean, sure! I'll go first!" covering up his fear with a cheerful laugh.

"Well then, Kise-kun. We've prepared two songs for you, as requested by your manager. The lyrics are unavailable as you've heard, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." The mixer handed Kise two sets of scores and a headset.

Kise stepped into the other side of the room and prepared himself. "Alright, we can start." He said with no hint of fooling around.

"Wow, it's the first time I'm seeing Kise-chin being serious." Murasakibara commented as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"It's only expected of him. One has to be a professional when at work." Midorima said as he leaned on the wall beside Kuroko.

"Heh, is that so?" Aomine and Kagami said in unison, and glared at each other.

"It's nice seeing the serious side of Ryouta once in a while." Akashi smirked from his seat beside Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun, have you seen this side of Kise-kun before?" Kuroko asked, in which he was replied with a: "of course."

The 6 then seem to come to a silent agreement that they should start paying attention to Kise.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

with Kise all this while

_What are they all doing? I can't hear them. No! I feel left out! Kuroko-chii! ~ Wait!_ Kise seemed to get a hold of himself. _It's work time. Focus, Kise Ryouta!_ He took a deep breath and signaled the mixer to play the song, just as the 6 from the other side stopped chatting.

**Perfect Copy? By Kise Ryouta (C.V. Kimura Ryohei)**

Jouzetsu dayo sono shigusa

mesen hitotsu te ni toru you dane  
Joudan daro sono teido ka?

Mane takunarukurai ni miseteyo

IMEEJI no saki mo ura mo doko kara demo kamawanaize  
Shigekiteki ni

Perfect Copy? no no mou sore ijou sa  
Shunkan de Be mine  
It's your style, no no mou ore no mono da  
ORIJINARU ga kasumu hodono KIRE de kaesu ze

Kise opened his eyes and let out a breath as the song ended. He stepped out of the room to get a sip of water, but was bombarded by colorful mobs of hair.

"Kise-chin, sugoi!" Murasakibara pounced on him, with a candy bar in his hands.

"As expected of Ryouta. That was a good performance." Akashi said, but did not leave his seat.

"Hmph, my impression of you improved a little." Midorima comment, but also made no sign of moving.

Aomine dragged Kuroko with him to Kise. "You brat! When did you learn something like that?" He grinned and brought Kise into a headlock, something he hasn't done for a long time.

"You were very cool, Kise-kun. Much better then Kagami-kun." Kise glowed with happiness at this and hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Hey! What did you mean by that?"

"Thanks, Kuroko-chii!" He exclaimed, drowning out Kagami.

The mixer seemed very amused at the closeness of the group, minus Kagami, who was grumbling about Kise hugging Kuroko too tightly.

The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai also started exclaiming for Kise to let go of Kuroko, they only allowed such clingy-ness to their phantom member for 5seconds.

-To be Continued-

* * *

Another chapter completed! Sorry for not uploading this earlier. How was it? Was it too short? I thought this song was really cool for Kise. And it really sounded like he was singing about himself. His other song too, but that one seemed more directed at fans. It's just as good too though!

Also, for this chapter, as many may notice, I've added a bit of Japanese since it doesn't seem to have the same effect when I put it in English. Hope you all don't mind! Also, feel free to point out if I made any mistakes in my hiragana.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Do drop a review, because I really appreciate them!

**EDIT: I've shorterned the songs after reading Bommie's review. Thank you for informing me! ^^ I also left some space between each part of the story. I hope this makes it easier for the readers to view. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharara Goes On & Takao

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed my story, it made me really happy. Well, to Thesadal and AngelAriel3, I think it'll be great if you can write a story on this as well. I enjoy reading stories of different perspectives, and it'll make a great study material for me to improve mine too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sharara Goes On & Takao**

After they finally manage to pry Kise off Kuroko, without injuring or killing any of them, Kise went back behind the glass room to record his second song.

As he was fiddling with the headset, the door on the other side, where everyone else was, opened.

"Shin-chan! ~ I finally found you!" In front of them stood Shutoku's Hawk's Eye possessor and Midorima's self-proclaimed best friend.

"Takao! Why are you here? I told you to go back!" Midorima asked in shock.

"Well, I can't possibly miss out on Shin-chan singing!"

"Ohayo-gozaimas, Takao-kun." Kuroko greeted him.

"Ah, Kuroko. Ohayo. Wow, are you all Shin-chan's teammates from middle school?"

"Well 'Shin-chan', would you mind introducing us?" Akashi smirked at Midorima, emphasizing on Takao's nickname for him.

"A-Akashi, don't call me that. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely. Alright, Shintaro."

Midorima let out a breath of relief. "This is Takao, my current teamma-"

"best friend!" Takao interrupted. "Shin-chan is a Tsundere so he's really shy about proclaiming out friendship. I'm Takao Kazunari. I presume you are Akashi Seijuro-san, Shin-chan's captain in middle school? As expected! Your aura is totally different!"

Everyone waited for Akashi's reaction. Except for Murasakibara who was still eating on the couch, and Kagami who was sulking in the corner, about not getting enough screen time in this fanfic, and Kuroko who was comforting him. (Aomine was pretending not to mind this.)

Akashi smirked at this. "I like this guy. Shintaro, I approve of your best friend."

"He isn't my bestfr-"

"HEY! ~ Pay attention to me! ~ I'm trying to sing here but you guys are too distracting!" Kise wined.

_What's with cutting me off today?_ Midorima sighed and return to his position against the wall, while Takao plotted himself beside Midorima.

"And, Midorima-chii will be singing after me since you made me lost focus okay?" The blond grinned.

"What? No! It's Takao's fault! Not mine!" Midorima seemed horrified at the thought of singing in front of this crowd.

"Ja, Takao-kun will sing after you. Is that okay, Akashi-chii, Mixer-san?"

"I don't really mind~" Takao sang.

"Hmm, interesting. Okay." Akashi agreed from beside Murasakibara.

The mixer on the other hand seems a bit stunned. How was he supposed to fit this into the schedule? _Well, there should be enough time…_ "What about scores for him?"

"Scores?" Takao looked a bit confused. "I'll figure something out." He laughed.

"Alright, it's settled! Now pay attention to me! Mixer-san, we can start now!"

**Sharara****Goes On ****By Kise Ryouta (C.V. Kimura Ryohei)**

K . I . S . E shara rarai

Ase wo kaite SHARARA gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan  
Kuyashii hazu ga moetekurunda sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara  
Donna kabe mo zenbu koetemiseru

Sonna tsurenai koto iwazuni ore ni shitokya ii janaisu ka  
isshoni ganbattekita no ni sabishikunainsu ka ~  
Sorya ore wa nandemo dekirushi onna no ko ni mo mote chaukedo  
Kou mietemo igai to maji de torikunderun su yo?

Rashikumonaku namida shitari  
Aa ( aa ) seishun ( shiteru ) tte yatsu kamoshirenaisu ne

Kuraitsuite SHARARA gamushara ore mo ima da seichoukatei  
Tanoshii nante soko ga shirenai honki dakara motto omoshiroku naru  
Yatteyaruze dogimo nuite miseru

"Heh~ Kise-kun is amazing!" Takao said as Kise finished the last note.

"Next is Midorima-chii!" Kise sang as he stepped out from the other side of the room.

"No. I'm not doing it. I think Kuroko should go first."

Kise looked a little tempted to agree but he stayed firm on his decision. "Midorima-chii should go first! I've already done it too!"

"No."

As Akashi was going to say something, Kise shot Midorima with a manipulative line. "Are you saying that you can't even do what I did just now? Come on, Midorima-chii. To think you always say that I'm no good." There was a hint of a dark smirk in Kise's expression.

Midorima, who is actually very easy to predict, got fired up at Kise's challenge. "Fine! I'll do it! You'll regret this, Kise! And Takao! You'll be after me."

"Haiii~" His partner sang, while sending a thumbs-up at Kise's direction.

Midorima then went with the mixer to get his scores and study them, with Takao following them.

"Kise, when did you learn to be so manipulative?" Aomine asked him.

"Hmm? Well, I simply picked up a few things from you and Akashi-chii. And Kuroko-chii too!" Kise sent a grin at the three.

"Ah, I ran out of snacks." Murasakibara, who haven't said a line since Takao entered, stuffed the rubbish into a plastic bag and walked towards the door. "I'll go get more."

Kuroko stared at the giant's back, before standing up and pulling Kagami with him, out the door. "Kagami-kun looks like he needs fresh air. We'll accompany Murasakibara-kun and make sure he doesn't spend too much."

"Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed as he got dragged out by the boy who is a lot lighter than him.

"Eh? Kuroko-chii! ~ Mou!" Kise pouted as the door shut behind them.

"Ryouta, don't do that, it's not cute at all." Akashi reprimanded.

"I agree. You sounded like Satsuki for a minute." Aomine chipped in, reminding them of their pink-haired manager back in Teikou.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Momoi-chii, why isn't she here? I thought she'll be sure to join once she hears that Kuroko-chii is singing."

…

They stared at Akashi.

"I thought it'll be better with lesser noise and chaos around here."

_He forgot about her!_ The other two in the room thought simultaneously.

"Ryouta, Daiki, what did you two just thought? I would love to know as well."

"Eh? Nothing..? Really! It's true!" Kise insisted.

"I-I need to go to the washroom." Aomine avoided the question and stepped out of the room.

_Aomine-chii!_ Kise cried mentally.

* * *

Okay! I was tempted to put in one of Midorima's song here. But I think I'll leave you people hanging first. XD No! Don't kill me!


	5. Chapter 5: Nerai Doori no DESTINY

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: I've just checked the release dates for other character songs, and imagine my shock when I realize that I'll have to add more characters into this story in order to cover them all. As such, I've decided that I'll only include songs of the Generation on Miracles, and a couple of people here. Maybe I'll post a sequel with the songs of other characters after I'm done with this story? (Which won't be soon seeing I still need the songs to be released before I can proceed.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nerai Doori no DESTINY**

Midorima opened the door to the recording room, only to see it empty except for Akashi and Kise, who was whining about how he should have brought his senpai over as well.

"It's not fair! Kuroko-chii brought along Kagami-chii and Midorima-chii has Takao-kun to accompany! I would have brought Kasamatsu-senpai along with me if I knew beforehand!"

"It's fine this way as well. I don't think this room can hold so many people." Akashi retorted. Kise opened his mouth to reply but saw Midorima instead.

"Ah! Midorima-chii! You were gone for so long! Murasakibara-chii went out to get more snacks, and Kuroko-chii dragged Kagami-chii out to take a breather. Aomine-chii just went out to the washroom not long ago; did you see him on the way?"

"No." Midorima replied as he pushed up his glasses. Taking a seat on a chair, he continued. "It seems like they have also prepared two songs for me." He sighed.

"Where did your best friend go?" Akashi asked with a slightly evil grin.

"He is not my best friend! Just a teammate! Takao went to get his scores done. So we have a little break till they get his songs ready too." Midorima set down his scores and headed for the door. "I'll go out for a bit too." Lucky item in hand, he reached for the door knob. But the door was flung open towards him, from the other side, by none other than Murasakibara Atsushi who returned with more food.

"Ah. Mido-chin. Gomen." The purple haired lad said when he felt the door hit someone.

Midorima's lucky item dropped when he got hit, and he staggered two steps backwards. It was a miracle that his spectacles did not break, as Murasakibara used quite a lot of strength when opening the door.

"Midorima-chii! Are you okay?" Kise said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Midorima steadied himself, picked up his lucky item, and stepped out, all the while mumbling about the horoscope ranking of the day. "Cancer has the worst luck today. But I have my lucky item, a hawk figurine, with me today. Is it too small? Hmm…"

The three other in the room stared at him, with Murasakibara munching at the same time.

"I think I'll follow Midorima-chii to make sure he comes back." Kise announced and ran after the shooter, who was still in deep thought.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"Midorima-chii!" The said man turned around to see Kise running after him.

"Kise? Why did you come out too?"

"Well, I didn't think it's a good idea to stay alone with Akashi-chii for too long. And we all know that Murasakibara-chii won't help me." He pouted.

"Don't make that face, you look really ugly." The other stated bluntly.

"WA! That's what Akashi-chii and Aomine-chii said as well!"

"Then why are you still doing it?" Midorima sighed and turned away from him, continuing my way to the park nearby, with Kise in pace beside him.

"Eh? Is that Kuroko-chii and Kagami-chii? And Aomine-chii too!" Kise was about to shout to get their attention, but Midorima stopped him.

"Let's observe first." They then hid themselves behind a tree about 10 steps away from the red and blue trio.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"What did you say?" Kagami exclaimed.

"I said you stick with Tetsu too much. Did you consider that he might have wanted to do something else?" Aomine stated.

"Huh? All I did was asked him if he wanted to play basketball!" The redhead retorted.

Aomine scoffed. "All you think about is basketball."

"Aomine-kun, that line applies to you as well." Kuroko spoke up.

"Shut up." He told Kuroko, before turning back to Kagami. "Anyway, I'm sure Tetsu would prefer not wasting energy before a recording." The tanned lad insisted.

"I didn't say we have to play now right?" Kagami shot back.

"In the first place, why are you here? You've already finished your recording right? Hurry up and go home already." Aomine pulled Kuroko towards him.

"I told you that I'm only here to see this guy suffer after what he put me through during my recording!" Kagami also pulled on Kuroko's other arm.

"You want to see Tetsu suffer? What kind of 'light' are you?"

"What does me being his 'light' during basketball games got to do with watching him suffer? And I'm sure I'm a much better 'light' then you are!"

"What did you say, you bastard!" Aomine took a step towards Kagami.

"You started this first!" Kagami also moved towards Aomine.

The two looked like they were about to start a fight, but a line from Kuroko stopped them in their track.

"The two of you is starting to get annoying." A dark aura also seemed to emerge from Kuroko at the same time. The two hiding behind the tree also stiffened. An angry Kuroko is not good to be around with.

"Te-Tetsu, don-don't get mad. I'm sorry!" Aomine stuttered, slightly panicking. He had seen Kuroko act this way towards a 2nd string player back in Teikou, and the guy ran away whenever Kuroko is around afterwards.

Kagami, who've only seen this for the first time, was laughing at Aomine's apology. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Why are you stuttering, It's not as if Kuroko can do anything to you."

Aomine widened his eyes at Kagami's mockery. "You idiot-!" He was about to warn Kagami, but got cut off by Kuroko himself.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with an unusually intimidating voice. "I'm not sure if you should judge a book by its cover." He added, with a dark smile that also resembles Akashi's.

"GAH!" A loud scream was heard all the way back to the recording company.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

Meanwhile, Kise and Midorima had turned and speed-walked all the way back to the company as soon as Kagami had started mocking Aomine. They did not want to get involved in the situation. The two winced as they heard a scream before entering the company.

_I hope Kagami-chii is alright…_ Kise thought, while Midorima wondered if Kuroko went KAI on Kagami… (Referring to Ignite Pass)

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"Ah, Tetsuya, Daiki, welcome back. Did the leech finally leave?" Akashi asked as the two blue haired lads entered the recording studio.

"No. We saw our senpais from Seirin in another recording room on the way back, and Kagami opted to join them for now." Kuroko explained calmly.

All the Kiseki no Sedai members raised an eyebrow at this. _Seirin is here as well?_

"Mido-chin, are you going to sing or not?" Murasakibara whined

"Yeah! Midorima-chii, hurry and get in already!" Kise joined in, pushing Midorima into the room on the other side.

"I got it, I got it!" Midorima sighed and put on the headset.

Nerai Doori no DESTINY By Midorima Shintaro (C.V. Daisuke Ono)

itta hazu darou keshite ochiru wake wa nai no dato  
waruku omou na unmei ga kimeta koto da  
omoi shittarou kanpeki sugiru chikara wa tsune ni  
jinji wo tsukusu ore ni koso yadoru kiseki sou,

erabaretai nara dareyori tsuyoku  
shinjirareru jibun wo tsukuri dase

nerai wo sadamete utsunda (mezasu) haruka tooku he to  
(dekiru) yume ja kudaranai (sou sa) yuruginai kono Destiny  
(fuan youso wa hitotsu mo nai CLEAR na shikai keep my control)  
(kakushin igai hitotsu mo nai LOOP wo egaku believe my control)

"Sugoi! Midorima-chii!" Kise cheered.

"Mido-chin is so cool!" Murasakibara said monotonously.

"It's wonderful, Midorima-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"Why did you hide that talent?" Aomine asked with a smirk.

"Shin-chan! ~ I've videoed that down. Senpai-tachi will be amazed!" Takao added.

"WA-!" Midorima protested, but was cut off my Akashi.

"Shintaro, well done. But I will expect you to entertain us more for the next song." Midorima gulped at this. A dark smile was lingering on Akashi's face.

* * *

Done! What did you think? This chapter was kind of rushed, since I was thinking of setting the stage for a sequel, which will feature the character songs for Seirin's members.

Next chapter, I will post 2 songs. One Midorima's and one Takao's. Look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6: Ace Sama ni Banzai

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: He-he, okay, this chapter will have two much awaited songs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ace-sama ni Banzai**

"Shintaro, well done. But I will expect you to entertain us more for the next song." Midorima gulped at this. A dark smile was lingering on Akashi's face.

_He wants me to do that! No way! It's the gravest mistake I made in my life! But, this is Akashi. What should I do?_ Midorima thought in panic.

"What's wrong, Midorima-kun? Do you need water?" Kuroko asked as Midorima was frozen for a while.

"Hurry up and begin, Shin-chan! ~" Takao said in a sing-song tone.

Noticing the smile on Akashi's face that seems to widen, Murasakibara feels pity for Midorima. But he couldn't help but wonder what would make the ever-so-stoic man in their team freeze.

"Midorima-chii? Oi! ~ are you there?" Kise called through the glass.

The mixer also seemed a little puzzled at why Midorima wasn't responding. He turned on the mike and tried to bring him back. "Excuse me? Midorima-san? Can you hear me? Is something the matter?" But their efforts were in vain.

Finally, Aomine couldn't stand the wait anymore. He slammed the door open and strode to Midorima. "Oi! Wake up!" He bellowed as he shook the green-haired lad by his shoulders. Midorima seemed to return at this. "Finally!" Aomine breathe out.

"Huh? What happened?" Midorima asked with a blank look as Aomine returned to the other side.

"You blanked-out after recording one song, Shin-chan! ~" Takao informed him.

_Oh right, I can't escape this._ Midorima thought in depression. I _might as well do as he wants then._ He let out a sigh. "Let's begin."

**Iwaku Kani Za no Kichijitsu ni by Midorima Shintaro (C.V. Daisuke Ono)**

Du-ru-ru…, Up Down

doushita tsuite nai no ka nani ga tarinai  
kyou no kaniza no LUCKY ITEM  
hadami hanasazu hosei nano da yo

migite dake de megane wo kake itsumodoori no asa  
sugasugashii hodo no suberidashi nano da  
ohaasa hinaku kyou wa kichijitsu mazumazu nano darou  
saritote unmei ni yudan wa kinmotsu

yareru koto wa subete yarete iru no ka?  
katsugu ken wa subete katsugi tsukushite tenmei wo mate

doushita tsuite nai no ka nani ga ikenai  
hoshi no meguri ni shisei wo tadasu  
sou darou shinjiru no da ore no tsuyosa wa  
chimitsu na made no kodawari no moto  
urauchi sareta honmono na no da yo

Everyone in the room was stunned, except Akashi who looked very amused. Midorima was so out of character.

"Pffff-!" Kise let out, before exploding into laughter. "Mi-Midorima-chi! That was the best!" He said while trying to muffle his laughter.

"Mido-chin, you…"Murasakibara paused to laugh a little. "That was amazing."

Kuroko was standing with his head down, but one can tell that he is also laughing by the way his shoulders were shaking.

Aomine on the other hand just laughed out loud, literally. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Mi-Mi-Midorima! Oh my gosh! HA-HA, I can't stop laughing."

"Good job, Shintaro." Akashi said with a smirk, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Shi-Shin-chan?" Takao called while struggling to keep a straight face. But he couldn't help but break into laughter. "I don't think I can wait till practice to show the others. Can I send it to Otsubo-san now?"

Meanwhile, Midorima was very embarrassed as he tried to ignore the others. "No you can't, Takao. In fact, do not show them at all! Delete it from your phone now!" He told the Hawk-eye possessor.

Midorima stomped out of the room. "Also, it's your turn, get in now." He said sternly, but it seemed to have little effect after the unexpected act he pulled.

"Ha-Hai!" Takao managed as his laughter died down. "I'll record with the second melody first." He told the mixer, "as a return gift for Shin-chan for his performance." He grinned at Midorima.

**Ace-sama ni Banzai by Takao Kazunari (C.V. Suzuki Tatsuhisa)**

Shingou machi de renpai kiroku koushin

Shouritsu wa mou hateshinaku zero tte n da

Yuuzen to yatsu wa kyou mo shiruko wo susuru

Shouganee natte pedaru koi de

Mattaku ore mo monosuki sugiru ze

Nanda kanda to omoshirogatte

Koto no yukue yoko kara kenbutsu

Seishun ni tachiau ze

Jissai donna teki ni datte sensaina kurai maji ni natte

Settokuryoku anda minna shitteru sa

Taigai myouna baransu de choichoi rikai koeru gendou

Demo kirai ni narenai ne uchi no henkutsuna eesu sama ni banzai

"Heh, Midorima-chi's best friend is actually quite good!" Kise said, as he nudged Midorima with is elbow, and quoted Takao's lyrics. "Did you hear that? He 'can't hate you' it seems."

"Like I said before, HE IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" Midorima exclaimed.

"How long are you going to deny it? It's obvious that you two are best friends." Aomine shot him a teasing grin.

"Wha-?" Midorima stumbled.

"I think Midorima-kun and Takao-kun gets along very well." Kuroko stated.

"Even you, Kuroko?" Midorima let out a tired sigh.

"The fact that this song is on his thoughts about you shows how strong your relationship is." Murasakibara said while munching on crackers.

"Why don't you just admit that you think of him as a great best friend too?" Akashi added.

Midorima seemed to give up as he plopped down on a chair nearby. "Think whatever you want."

"That's what we have been doing since the beginning, Shintaro/Mido-chin/Midorima-chii/Midorima-kun/Midorima." The other five chorused.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Honestly, the whole idea of this story only came to me when I was listening to Midorima's Iwaku Kani za no Kichijitsu ni. I thought he was very OOC and the image of the other Kiseki no Sedai's reaction when they hear this just came to me immediately.

This chapter is my shortest yet... I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to add in! T^T I'll do my best for the next one.


	7. Chapter 7: Field of View

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: This chapter took me an extra-long time to prepare because I couldn't find accurate F.O.V.'s lyrics online. But I managed to type it out myself, as accurately as possible. Anyone who wants a copy of it can just mention in review. I have the Kanji and romaji version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Field of View**

Everyone was still teasing Midorima as the door opened yet again. The Kiseki no Sedai members turned and saw Kagami, with a very questionable bruise on his cheek, standing there.

"Kagami-chii?" Kise confirmed. _He really got hit by Kuroko-chii!_

"Kuroko, Coach and Captain told me to bring you to their room too. Apparently they have something they want to discuss with you." Kagami said, but did not step into the door. He even appears to be a little afraid.

"I understand." Kuroko said. "I'll be back in a while, Akashi-kun."

The red-haired captain looked at him in the eye before giving him approval. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Kuroko gave a little bow and follow Kagami. "You can relax. I'm not angry anymore." The rest heard before the door closed.

"Angry? Did Kagami made Kuro-chin angry just now?" Murasakibara asked the others.

Kise and Midorima pretended not to know anything, thus Aomine had to explain. "Yeah, he called indirectly called Tetsu weak. And became the ball for ignite pass." He said, leaving out how Kuroko got irritated at them for pulling him first.

_So he didn't get Kai-ed._ Midorima thought.

"Hmm… He got what he deserved." Akashi said.

Kise hurriedly agreed with him. "Kagami-chii has got to be really stupid if he thinks Kuroko-chii is weak even after they play basketball together for so long."

"Bakagami." Murasakibara stated, before returning to his snacks.

"Pfff-! That's a nice one! HA-HA!" Aomine laughed.

Midorima, who didn't want to make any out of character comment, and thought that Aomine's laugh was getting annoying, directed the attention back to Takao who was still reading the other score for his song. "Takao, what are you doing, hurry and record the second song already."

"Eh? Hang on, Shin-chan! I'm not ready yet. Give me one more second!" He complained while reaching for a water bottle.

"One." Midorima stated. This caused Takao to almost spit out the water he just poured in his mouth, and Aomine to laugh harder, accompanied by Kise this time.

Gulping down the water and coughing a little, Takao exclaimed, "Not literally!" and took a few breaths before signaling the mixer to play the song.

**Field of View (F.O.V.) by Takao Kazunari (C.V. Suzuki Tatsuhisa)**

chotto na~ shingai tte mon daro motto keikai shi te yo

ore no wari to yareru hou da ze mousugu wakaru kara

at te nai you na FAKE nanka wa karuku o mito shida

WO-O-OH agai te n nat te AH

tensai no aibou wa sorenari de naku cha daro? [HA-HA, THAT'S RIGHT!]

dare ni demo dekiru hodo [HA-HA, DON'T YOU KNOW?]

ama ku nai ne

niga sa nai ze sono kage mo subete wa kono shikai no naka da

soredemo mada tsui te kuru nara maji na yatsu wa tsukiau ze

saa PRIDE de kakatte koi yo

yowa na asobi ja tsuuyou shi nai

kozaiku mo shoumen toppa mo

mie mie no FIELD OF VIEW

"He-he, how was it?" Takao asked as he joined them on the other side.

Chips in his mouth, Murasakibara shot him a thumbs-up.

"Midorima, how did a stubborn and anti-social guy like you get such a talented partner?" Aomine asked with a look of disbelieve on his face. Takao grinned a little at this.

An anger mark appeared on Midorima's forehead. "I am not stubborn! Neither am I anti-social!"

"Ho~ so you don't deny that Takao is your partner?" Kise chipped in.

"It's something the coach decided, so I have no problems with it." Midorima said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shin-chan is so mean." Takao faked a sniff.

"Shut up" was the only reply he got.

"Shintaro, cut your best friend some slack." Akashi smirked as he took Takao's side just to annoy Midorima.

Murasakibara, who caught Akashi's idea, chipped in, "Mido-chin shouldn't be so mean or he'll become lonely."

The anger mark on Midorima only seemed to grow with every word spoken by each of his teammates, past and present. "I got it! GOSH! I'll be getting fresh air outside." With that, the horoscope maniac tried to open the door behind him, struggling as it was locked (due to him accidently locking it when he leaned on it). Unlocking the door, he stomped out, followed by his best friend, who was calling "Shin-chan~" after him.

"Midorima-chii got angry." Kise pouted.

"That was the whole plan. And Ryouta, didn't I say to not make that face?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

The blond immediately stopped pouting.

"Who should record next? Kuro-chin is not back yet." Murasakibara asked.

Aomine seemed to sense danger and gulped. Kise had done his. Akashi is sure to be going last. Murasakibara doesn't look like he'll be moving from his comfortable seat anytime soon. This means he has the highest chance of being named by Akashi.

"Good question… Let's have…" Akashi started. Aomine took in a deep breath, the suspense was killing him. As expected of Akashi who loves to torture them. "Lunch first. Then we'll decide. Is that fine, Mixer-kun?"

Aomine let out the breath he was holding as the mixer agreed. _I'm safe for now._

Kise opened the door for Akashi, who noticed a note stuck to it. He picked if off and read.

[Akashi-kun,

The room was locked when I came back, and I couldn't contact you all as I left my mobile in the room. Thus, please pardon me for heading to lunch before everyone. I'll meet you in the cafeteria.

Sincerely,

Kuroko Tetsuya]

Kise peeked over Akashi's shoulder. "Is that from Kuroko-chii?"

"Yes. It seems that Tetsuya was locked out when Shintaro leaned against the door. We'll find him in the cafeteria. Let's go." Akashi replied, keeping the note in his pocket. "Shintaro and Kazunari should be there as well."

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE-

.

"Kuroko-chii! ~" Kise called as soon as he spotted the boy seating at the corner.

"Kise-kun, please let go of me." Kuroko said.

"Ryouta, let Shintaro know that I expect him to be back in half an hour." Akashi ordered when Kise refused to let go of Kuroko.

"Hai!" The blond straightened and went off to find the tsundere.

"Akashi-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I have already ordered your food. They will be here in a few seconds." Almost immediately, five trays of food was brought over to their table and set down.

Taking a look at the food before replying, Akashi sat beside Kuroko. "I don't mind. It's nice to know you still remember out food preferences."

"Thanks Tetsu." Aomine said, sitting on the other side of Kuroko.

"Yay, thank you Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara sat beside Akashi.

The remaining seat was for Kise, who returned in 10 seconds. "Midorima-chii said he'll be there on time."

(A/N: Akashi's favorite food is Tofu soup. Aomine's is Teriyaki Burger. Kuroko's is Vanilla shake. Midorima's is sweet red bean soup. Kise's is Onion gratan soup. Murasakibara's is… erm… any sweets that is available?)

"I see. Take a seat, Ryouta. We should eat before the food turns cold." Akashi said.

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused.

* * *

Yay! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the long wait.

Well, first of all, yes, I'm going to add in the DUET songs. But I'm wondering if I should let Kuroko sing this early 'cos I had originally intended on letting him sing last. Let me know what you think and I'll make my decision.

And for my translation of Mini Drama ~Kise&Kuroko~, I'm sad to say but it's been deleted. I'll post it up elsewhere, most probably my blog, and let you all know again. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites from everyone. They really spur me on to do better.


	8. Chapter 8: Tsugi Au Hi Made

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Sorry for not uploading last week. I was busy with examinations and didn't get to work on this story.

To Akumamimi, I thought your suggestion is a very good idea, but I wanted Kagami and Kuroko to sing in front of Seirin, and I doubt Akashi would appreciate it if someone else hears Kuroko before him, so here's what I arrived at. Still, thanks for your suggestion! It helped me get my gears working. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tsugi Au Hi Made**

The five was finishing their food when Kuroko remembered something. "Kise-kun, actually, I saw your manager earlier…"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Well then, I'll be heading back first, Coach." Kuroko said, stepping out of the room his teammates from Seirin was in, holding a small stack of paper in his arms.

Humming a strange tune, he strolled back to where the Kiseki no Sedai is, only to struggle with the knob; finding the door locked. Reaching into his pocket, the blue-haired lad took out its content: pens of different colors and tape.

_I left my phone inside_. He concluded.

Sighing, he wrote a note and taped it to the door, before walking in the direction he came from. As Kuroko turned a corner, he saw a lady, who he recognized as Kise's manager, seemingly in a discussion with a man with orange hair.

"It's fine, but Kise-kun will have to record it another day, unless you already have the score prepared." He heard the man say.

"I doubt we can fit this into his schedule. Can't we get one now?" The manager replied.

The man sighed and explained, "It is not that easy to make a song suitable for the singer. We don't have someone who is able to understand Kise just based analyzing on the information given."

At this, Kuroko make his presence known to the two. "Excuse me."

"Where did you come from?" The two exclaimed, but the man recognized him. "Kuroko-san?"

"Ah," Kuroko also remembered the man in front of him. "Mouni-san. It's good to see you again." He gave a slight bow.

"Kuroko?" The lady repeated. "Oh, a friend of Ryouta? Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta's manager. You must be the 'Kuroko-chii' Ryouta always mentions."

Kuroko bowed. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Straightening himself, Kuroko continued. "I overheard your conversation. If you don't mind, I can help to prepare a song or two for Kise-kun, with a couple of additional conditions."

**-end of flashback-**

**.**

"We came to an agreement that I'll prepare two duet songs for us." Kuroko declared, swallowing his last bite of lunch.

"'Us' who?" Kise blinked.

"I'll be singing them with you. In another words, we'll be singing two songs together." He explained. "Do you not want that?"

It took a few seconds for the information to process through Kise's mind. "Duet, with Kuroko-chii?" The blond then broke into a huge grin. "Of course I want it! I'd love to! So, what are we singing? Are the songs prepared? Can I see the score?"

He tried to reach across to Kuroko, but Aomine blocked him. "Hey Tetsu! What do you mean duet? With Kise too?"

"Well, as I mentioned. Kise's manager wants him to record more songs, and I offered to prepare the scores in exchanging for singing with him." Kuroko stated.

"Why? Does Kuro-chin want to sing with Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he wiped his mouth, finishing the food.

"Hai."

Kise let out a cheer as Aomine froze at that confirmation. _Does that mean Tetsu doesn't want sing with me? Why Kise?_ But before he can put himself into depression, Kuroko said something else.

"It actually came to me after my coach requested for Kagami-kun and me to sing a duet too. I figured that I should try with someone with more experience before recording with Kagami-kun."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched at this. "I see. So Seirin wanted you to record with them?"

"That might have been the case as well, but Coach said that the wanted to hear Kagami-kun's singing and thought that a duet will be more interesting."

"I see." Akashi smiled, seemingly satisfied that they will be hearing Kuroko before Seirin either way.

"Kise-kun, here is the scores and some lyrics I've thought of. Since duet is more difficult than solo songs. We should prepare beforehand. The lines in yellow are yours and you can sing whatever you want for the blank spaces." Kuroko said as he passed some papers to Kise across the table.

Meanwhile, Aomine became more depressed and… angry? _Tch, He's singing with that Bakagami and not me? What's with that? I was his 'light' first_. If the others noticed it, they didn't show it.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

The five stepped into the room and noticed Midorima alone in the room. Akashi raised an eyebrow, "where's your best friend?"

Knowing that there is no point to retort otherwise, the near-sighted man replied. "We saw Kise's senior in the cafeteria and he wanted to join him."

"My senior? Which one?" Kise asked, puzzled.

"The point guard, captain."

"EH?!" Kise exclaimed. "Kasamatsu-senpai is here? Why didn't he mention anything? Was anyone else with him? Why didn't he invite me?"

Aomine hit him behind the head to shut him up as Midorima said. "Why would he let someone as annoying as you know? And he was alone when we saw him. Apparently, he also got scouted like Kuroko and has a session at 3pm."

Kise checked the time and grinned. "I'll go visit after recording with Kuroko-chii. Akashi-chii, can we record now?"

The heterochromatic red-head smiles softly at him, letting the others see his rare nice side. "Sure; go ahead, Ryouta."

"Thank you, Akashi-chii!" He hugged the lad and pulled Kuroko in too.

Murasakibara joined the hug. "Aka-chin is nice!"

Aomine and Midorima just stood awkwardly while wondering if it was an illusion.

As they broke the hug, the mixer stepped in. "Kuroko-kun, the songs are ready. Kuroko-kun?"

"Here" The said boy replied from beside the mixer, scaring the other. "We'll be recording them now." He continued, unaffected by the other's reaction, and pulled Kise with him to the other side of the room.

"Oh, okay."

**Tsugi Au Hi Made by Kuroko Tetsuya & Kise Ryouta**

tsugi au made sukoshi demo seichou shitai  
onaji COURT ni mune hatte tateru youni  
hanaretete mo yuujou wa kawaranainda  
sono ganbari wakaru kara hagemasareru

BASH no SKILL on  
kodou mitaku hibikase  
hagayusa mo egao mo zenbu koko de shitta

sainou no shurui wa sorezore chigau kedo  
butsukeatte takameatte  
motto motto motto motto  
idonde ike  
ichiban saki ni aru shouri wo tsukamu made  
hashiru michi ga onaji naraba  
zutto zutto zutto zutto  
tsunagatteru

Kise was grinning from ear to ear. He hugged Kuroko. "Singing with Kuroko-chii is the best!" Kuroko had a small smile before asking Kise to let go of him.

The others could only stare in shock at how well the two was singing together. And how nice Kuroko's singing voice was.

"Nice, Kise-chin, Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara cheered.

"That was unexpectedly good, Tetsuya, Ryouta." Akashi smiled.

Midorima pushed up his spectacles. "Hmpf, I suppose that was pretty good."

Everyone stared at Aomine expectantly, as he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Kise asked.

"I said it sounded nice! Gosh, don't make me repeat myself!" The tanned lad half-shouted, while refusing to look at Kuroko's direction. _Damn, now I'm jealous. Wait, what am I thinking?!_

Kuroko only smiled in return.

* * *

Done! I was tempted to add TIME MACHINE ga Nakutatte here too, but I'll put that in the next chapter since I haven't managed to refine my idea on that song.

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! New suggestions are always welcomed! :)


	9. Chapter 9: TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse. :'(

To everyone who reviewed, thank you for the suggestions and encouragements! I really appreciate them. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte**

"Ne, ne, Kuro-chin. How are you fitting this whole chunk of words into the song?" Murasakibara asked, pointing to a certain part of the lyrics written in blue ink. "You didn't even draw the notes for it."

Reading his silent partners lyrics, Kise blurted out, "Why did you add that line in?! So mean! ~" He wined with crocodile tears.

"I thought it was fitting. And the lines you came up with fits the flow too. So why not?" Kuroko directed at Kise. "As for how I'm going to fit it into the song, it's for you all to anticipate." He told the rest with another of his rare smiles.

"Kuroko-chii is so cute! ~" The blond reached out his arms in an attempt to hug Kuroko again.

"Oi Kise! What do you think you're doing? Hurry up and start recording already!" A voice stopped him.

"Eh? ~ Aomine-chii is so fierce! ~" He pouted.

"But he's right. You'll have to start recording or you'll miss your dear senpai's recording." Midorima pointed out.

"Ga-! That's right. Kuroko-chii, are you ready?"

"Hai." The blunet replied, walking towards the mike.

Kise grinned and took his place beside Kuroko and signaled the mixer to start recording.

**TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte by Kuroko Tetsuya & Kise Ryouta**

a~ deaete yokatta-ssu  
「hai, sore ni kanshite wa boku mo dooi desu  
minna ni deaete yokatta desu」

「kuroko-cchi! yeah!」  
nanda kanda de ano hibi wa ima mo zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda  
TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte itsumademo seishun no ichi PAGE da ne  
me wo tojireba soko ni nakama ga ite  
nanda kanda to itte kuru ano koro no egao no mama

a~ maji yokatta-su kamisama ni kanshashiterun-su  
konna ni nanika ni moeru jibun souzou mo shite nakatta kara  
desu ka  
nee, kimi wa dou omoimasu ka konna ore wa dou utsutte imasu ka  
mukashi yori mo iketerya ii na soba ni kimi ga irya motto ii na

The rest of Kiseki no Sedai smiled at Kise's part. _It seems like they allocated more solo parts more this song._They thought in unison.

minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni kuchidashi nante deki wa shinai keredo  
kitto takusan nayande kimeta koto itai kurai ni wakatte iru kara

Aomine took in a sharp breath at hearing Kuroko's voice alone. He shook his head and tried to clear it while the two singers repeated the chorus. _The next part will be Kuroko singing what Murasakibara pointed out. And it's a solo part. How is Tetsu going to singing it?_

Kise grinned at the attention that his ex-teammates are giving. He already knew how Kuroko was going to do it since it's their duet. _But it'll also be the first time anyone, including me and maybe Akashi-chii, is hearing Kuroko-chii ra-!_ He's thoughts cut short at Kuroko's voice.

kyou wa zuibun kanshouteki desu ne kimi no hou ga chotto shinpai desu  
atarashii TEAM ni hajimemasen ka?  
dakara choichoi ai ni kuru ndesu ka?  
komarimashita ne yowarimashita yo nando iwarete mo kawarimasen shi  
「sonna fuu ni itte moraeru no wa kouei desu. teichou ni okotowari sasete itadakimasu」

「hido-」

minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni kuchidashi nante deki wa shinai keredo  
yappa honne wa, sorya sabishii wake de hisabisa aetandashi kataritain-su YO!

All eyes widened at Kuroko rapping. Kise barely had the time to snap out of it to reply and continue the song. But he couldn't help grinning throughout the process. Rapping fits the seemingly emotionless boy too well!

Aomine coughed_. Did Tetsu just rap? Oh my… Wow…_ The tanned lad was left speechless except for a small part of him that screamed that what Kuroko did was really cool. No way was he going to get caught squealing like a girl even in his own mind.

Midorima dropped his lucky item for the second time of the day. He didn't even snap out of it until Kuroko and Kise started having a mini-conversation as part of their song. Clearing his throat, the ace shooter pick up his lucky item and sat down on a seat nearby.

Murasakibara had his hand froze mid-way feeding his mouth and did a very obvious jaw drop. He never knew the shortest member of this group could rap like that. _Did Aka-chin know?_ He turned to look at the captain's reaction.

As usual, the red head was sitting comfortably without a hint of surprise. He took the others' reactions to his amusement with a light smirk. But if one had the power of mind reading, not that the mind reader would dare to read Akashi's mind, they would know that even he didn't know about this side of Kuroko. _Tetsuya, it seems like you still have much interesting aspects left to be uncovered._

nanda kanda de tsuzuiteku ano koro ga ima wo tsukuru

With that, the duo ended their second song. Kise's grin didn't go off as he squealed and hug the other. "Kuroko-chii is so cool! ~ I want to do that again!"

Kuroko was also smiling as he told the blond. "I don't think there is a need to retake since the recording was perfect. More importantly, shouldn't you head for Kasamatsu-san so that you can have time to chat before listening to his song?"

"Oh yea! Okay, I'll be going then." Kise was about to leave the recording area but was stopped by Kuroko who tugged on his shirt. "Ku-Kuroko-chii?" he stuttered.

"Kise-kun, can I trouble you to give this to Takao-kun? Since he is also with Kasamatsu-san." He handed a huge envelope.

"O-oh. Okay, sure!"

The two then joined the other 4 who are still half-shocked by their duets. Kise informed Akashi of where he would be before leaving.

"Tetsu! How did you do that? I-" The door closed, muffing Aomine's loud voice to the outside.

.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE-

.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise greeted as he jogged over to the table where his current captain and Takao was at.

"Kise?!" Kasamatsu half-shouted, his eyes widening. "Why are you here?"

"A-re? Didn't I tell you that Kiseki no Sedai is here too? I came with Shin-chan." Takao replied his question.

"No you didn't tell me!" The 2nd-year grumbled. "And I bet Midorima was the one who told Kise, who will now pester me until he hears me sing."

Oblivious of the captain's sudden exhaustion, Kise took a seat at the table and handed the envelope to Takao. "Kuroko-chii said that it's for you." The blond then started gushing about his duet with the said blunet.

_Heh, duet huh… Isn't that nice? Better check what's this first._ Takao thought while taking the note from inside.

[Takao-kun,

I believe that you just heard about Kise-kun's duet with me. Regarding that, I've actually prepared two songs for you and Midorima-kun as well. Please come back to the studio as soon as you finish reading everything. I'll be letting Midorima-kun know at the same time. I hope you can return before he escapes this. For the sake of everyone's amusement. Thank you.

Kuroko Tetsuya]

The recipient blinked. Duet with Shin-chan? Grinning, Takao reached for the other contents of the envelope, which happen to be the scores and some suggested ideas for lyrics. He laughed, gaining the attention of the other two.

"I'm singing a duet with Shin-chan!"

* * *

Alright! It's done! Honestly, the reason why I was troubled about this chapter is because I can't put the whole song of TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte in here. And I had trouble deciding how I should put in everyone's reaction. Hopefully you aren't too confused with how the story was supposed to flow. But it you are, please let me know and I'll try to edit it to make it clearer. Thank you!

And I also want to thank everyone who has been supporting this story even though I don't upload regularly. I'm really touched. :)


	10. Chpt10:Toaru Shinja no Kakan na Mainichi

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: No! ~ The release of Aomine's character songs is postponed. *cries*

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Toaru Shinja no Kakan na Mainichi**

After Kise ran out to find Kasamatsu, the remaining Kiseki no Sedai members continued to fawn over Kuroko's amazing singing ability.

"Tetsu! How did you do that? I don't remember hearing you before this!" Aomine started.

Without missing a beat, Kuroko replied, "that's because you've never heard it before."

"Kuro-chin~ how did you make it sound monotonous and nice at the same time?"

"I've no idea. Was it nice?"

Midorima pushed up his spectacles. "Well, it's fine for a first-timer. Kise was not bad too."

"I'm sure Kise-kun will be more than delighted to her that."

"Anyway, Tetsuya," Akashi prompted. "What in the envelope you handed Ryouta earlier?"

"It's a little present for Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. I guess I better explain it before he comes." Kuroko smiled. "Well, depending on how it goes, it might also be considered as a present for everyone too."

Midorima froze. It sounded like a really bad idea. Maybe he should run while he ca-

"Oh? You've caught my interest. Shintaro, be sure to accept it." The red head smirked, already getting an idea on what Kuroko's 'gift' was.

_There goes my chance on avoiding more trouble…_ The ace shooter sighed inwardly.

Kuroko took out an envelope similar to the one handed over to Kise earlier. The pale green packaging with a small hawk drawn at a corner gave the short sighted man more bad vibes, but he can't escape, not when Akashi clearly wants him to accept it.

With a light gulp, he took out the contents and color ran from his face. It was pretty obvious what the papers in his hands meant. What he was seeing did not provide any other possible answers. When the now-pale lad didn't move, Aomine and Murasakibara got interested and looked over his shoulders.

Aomine's eyes bulged at the scores and laughed out loud. "HA-HA! You have to record with what's-his-name." Trying to get control of himself, he teased. "Isn't it just perfect? He's your best friend right?"

"Mido-chin?" Murasakibara called, poking the lad's cheeks with a stick of almond-chocolate pocky. After a few pokes and still no respond, he turned to their leader. "He blanked out."

Still blank faced, Kuroko said. "That's not good. I have to explain what he should prepare fore before Takao-kun returns. Akashi-kun, if you would, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, and it'll be amusing to see Shintaro's performance again…" Akashi considered. "Alright." Standing from his seat, he strolled towards Midorima. The others cleared out of his way. "Shintaro," Akashi stood in front of him. "Wake up" he said, and flicked the other's forehead.

Midorima seemed to regain conscious at Akashi's command, and started blushing. "Wha-! What did you do that for?" He squeaked and took a step back.

Murasakibara clapped lightly at Akashi's ability as Aomine whispered something about tsunderes to Kuroko.

Akashi only smirked. "To wake you up," he replied Midorima. "Now, won't you explain, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded, turning to Midorima to tell him which papers was for which song, etc. "Takao-kun have also gotten the information and would be likely to enter this room in 5. 4. 3. 2." He counted down, almost resembling a robot with the expressionless stare.

The door opened at '1' and as Kuroko predicted, it was Takao, grinning from ear to ear.

While the others made a commotion about Kuroko's fore-telling, Takao skipped to Midorima to get their ideas together.

"Shin-chan! Let's use this-"he cut off, seeing what Midorima was holding. "Oh! You chose the same idea too? Yay! This must be some kind of connection! ~"

"What are you talking about? It's only natural to pick this since it is the most ideal." Midorima insisted.

"Alright, whatever." Takao grinned. "Let's record then!"

"Wait, where's Kise and Kasamatsu?"

"Hmm? Oh, they said they won't be joining us. Kasamatsu-san's recording is soon and Kise didn't want to miss it. Why, did you want him here? I thought you were too shy?" Takao teased.

"What? No! I definitely do not want him here!" Midorima turned away to hide his blush.

"Sure, sure. I'll be sure to send him a copy of our recording so don't worry."

"Don't send it. Or better still, don't video it!"

"How else should I let Otsubo-senpai-tachi see this?" Pulling out his cell phone, he handed it to Kuroko. "Can you help me video it? Thanks!" He said at Kuroko's nod.

"Don't let them see it then! And Kuroko, don't agree to video it!" Midorima cried in frustration.

"That won't do, Midorima-kun." Kuroko responded. "This is the only form of entertainment we get." The others agreed with smirks and smiles of their own.

"Let's start with the funnier song, Shin-chan! ~" Takao enthused.

Face-palming, he gave up. _Whatever,_ he thought. _Today isn't my day. No, my luck went down the moment I decided to join this outrageous event._

**Toaru Shinja no Kakan na Mainichi by Midorima Shintaro & Takao Kazunari**

kyou mo kyou tote MY PACE ni kunrin YESSA  
kawari mon tte iwanaide ai subeki wa ga ACE na no da yo

Everyone was pretty amazed by Takao's idea of making it echo, and his voice quality. Of course, and his imitation of Midorima's suffix.

shin-chan, are teburajan? nani yabaku ne? teka souhaku? Oh!  
urusai damare sawaguna koko wa reisei ni saredo jinsoku ni nyuushu  
maji nandai oha-asa kitsu- iya midorima tsure- sono shinsei ni keirei  
chakasuna.  
mattaku fukaku na no da yo nukatta no da yo, na-nte na

konnan ni tachimukau unmei na dake da wo-oh  
sore kurai konasezu nani wo kachitorou nado to iu no ka

toritome no nai mainichi yudan naku ikiro  
sono doryoku ga kanarazu mi wo musubu to shinjite  
tamesareteru subete wa erabareru tame ni  
tsuyoi ishi de onore wo uragirazu ni susumunda  
ouse no mama

The Shutoku pair actually sounds brilliant together. No one could deny that, which explains why no one was laughing to teasing them after the first song. Their bond was basically shining through the duet and that made the others warm.

Deciding to respond before the pair took it the wrong way; Kuroko clapped lightly and complimented their song, with the rest following his lead.

In a way, it proves that the Generation of Miracles was really progressing by themselves.

* * *

Finished another chapter! Was it good enough? There were many parts I wasn't quite satisfied with but I can't think of how else to fit it together. My brain is running extra slow today.

Well, about the last line, I have absolutely no idea what hit me to type that. I guess reading lots of fanfics with similar lines rubbed off me. XD And since Seirin's songs won't be in this fanfic (I'm putting it in a sister-fic that is still being planned), I thought the next best group to show GOM's 'graduation' is actually our beloved Shutoku pair. :D Hope you all don't mind. Feel free to point out where I could have done better! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Ashita e Tsurete & Momoi

_Summary: A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the cast from Kuroko no Basuke. Sister-fic is now avaliable!_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! :) Enjoy! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ashita e Tsurete & Momoi**

"Momoi-cchi?" Kise was walking back to where he left Kasamatsu to get drinks when he spotted a figure with long pink hair.

"Ah! Ki-chan!" The figure dashed towards him.

"Why are you here? I thought Akashi-cchi didn't contact you."

The female pouted at this. "That's right! He only called me a while ago. Mou! Anyway, where is the recording room, I can't miss even another second of this!"

Kise gave her the directions and room number while thinking. _Thank goodness I'm not there right now! Gomen, Aomine-cchi! Please survive!_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE-

.

"Tetsu-kun! ~" The door to their recording room was slammed open as a high pitched voice was heard.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko blinked as the said girl pounced on him.

"A-re-re? Why is Momoi-chin only here now?" Murasakibara set aside his snacks to ask.

Akashi smiled as he replied, "well, since Satsuki had been with us throughout our Teiko years, I thought it would be mean to exclude her from this fun event This is especially so after Daiki and Ryouta so very kind-heartedly brought her absence up before, so I called her over when we had lunch earlier."

Aomine stiffened at this. _Damn! Why did Kise leave? Now I'm receiving twice of Akashi's wrath!_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE-

.

Behind the glass separating the group, Takao was annoying Midorima.

"Ne Shin-chan~ who is that girl? Can it be…? Shin-chan's girlfriend?" He teased, but at the sight of Momoi hugging Kuroko, he immediately added on. "Ah, I guess not. Wow, is she Kuroko's girlfriend then? It's pretty surprising, considering his lack of presence."

"That is Momoi Satsuki, our manager back in middle school and Aomine's childhood friend. She is not Kuroko' girlfriend, though Kise once mentioned that Momoi likes Kuroko, not that I can tell." Midorima explained almost tiredly. (A/N: Reference to the series, Anime episode 16/ Manga chapter 44)

"Har? How is it not obvious? She clearly likes him! See, she is basically fawning over him right now!"

Midorima ignored him, only to spot Momoi waving on the other side. "Let's stay here for a bit."

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE-

.

"Ah, it's Midorin! Is he singing now? I didn't miss Tetsu-kun's recording did I?"

"Heh, you did miss it. Tetsu sang a duet with Kise earlier on." Aomine smirked.

Before Momoi could respond, Akashi cut in. "Don't worry Satsuki. There are still Tetsuya's solo recordings to look forward to. Daiki's too."

A gleam appeared in her eyes as Akashi said so before remembering something.

"Oh yea, Dai-chan! Just now, Imayoshi-san called and asked you to contact him as soon as possible."

Aomine's mood seemed to change immediately. "Imayoshi-san? Mm~ Alright…" Grabbing his phone, Aomine stepped out.

At the same time, Kuroko's phone received a message.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, I'm sorry, I seems like I have to excuse myself for a while."

"Eh~ Tetsu-kun~" Momoi pouted.

"I understand, Tetsuya. Will you get Ryouta on the way back as well? I presume his senior's recording will be over by then."

"Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun. I'll be back soon, Momoi-san. Please help Takao-kun record his and Midorima-kun's duet." He said, putting Takao's phone into her hands.

"Hai, Tetsu-kun~ Kya~" Murasakibara caught Momoi in her faint-act and put her down on a chair before going back to his snacks.

Midorima sighed before opening the door slightly to hear Akashi. "Shintaro, you can continue recording now."

Momoi also sat up at this to start filming.

"Ha-ha, Shin-chan's friends are all so amusing!"

"Shut up Takao."

**Ashita e Tsurete by Midorima Shintaro & Takao Kazunari**

Romaji

kata wo otosu senaka wo nurashita  
tsumetai tsubu ga namida wo kakushite  
dokoka ogori ga atta no darou ka  
saigo, shouri he todokenai ippo ni

ame wa agaru kono TEAM wa hajimatta bakari sa

kyou no itami kuyashisa ashita he tsurete  
tada junsui ni kachitai to omoeru jibun de  
mae wo muite susumou fuan wa nai darou?  
kakushin shiteru ore-tachi wa  
mada mada tsuyoku nareru (oh~ yea~)

_English_

_With slacked shoulders, your back is soaked.  
Cold drops conceal your tears.  
But somewhere there was a sign of arrogance, right?  
In the end, we could not take that step towards victory._

_The rain has come. This team has just begun._

_Today's pain and regret, lead us to tomorrow.  
With a genuine desire to win,  
Let's look ahead and take a step. There's nothing to fear, right?  
I believe that we  
Can still become stronger._

"That was great!" Momoi exclaimed. "Midorin can sing pretty well even though you have such a stiff personality, huh?"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring Midorima, Momoi went on. "Takao-kun was awesome too!"

"Thanks!"

"In your case it was as I expected since you are nice enough to actually tolerate Midorin. Not many can accomplish that."

Takao burst out laughing at that. "True! Senpai-tachi was always talking about throwing fruits at Shin-chan here."

"'Shin-chan'?" Momoi blinked as it registered into her mind. "Midorin, 'Shin-chan'?"

Midorima mentally face-palmed upon seeing the grin forming on Momoi's face. _Not this again…_

"Midorin lets you call him that?" Momoi asked while laughing. "Sh-Shin-chan! Wow! No one has tried that before!" She took a deep breathe to calm down. "Good job Takao-kun! I give my full approval! Please take good care of Midorin!"

"Aka-chin, who is singing next?" Murasakibara asked.

"Hmm? I was thinking of having Daiki go. Satsuki, would you mind getting him?" Akashi replied.

"Dai-chan? Alright!"

Just then, the door opened and Aomine stepped in, seemingly in a bad mood.

* * *

How was it? I hoped you enjoyed it! :) Also, for those who didn't know, I've uploaded the first chapter of Kuroko no Kyoku's sister fic, Seirin no Kyoku. Do check it out! It will consist of the character songs from the Seirin cast. :) A little spoiler that I think many expected: Kuroko & Kagami's duets will be posted there instead!


End file.
